


Take a Break

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Gabriel Short Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because of one line, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, I'm so tired, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam calls Gabriel Richard, The name definitely is not related to Hamilton, Use of false names, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: "Look, just...stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man! Just wait till I get back, okay? Okay?"How exactly did Sam find out where he lived?





	Take a Break

Sam hit his head against the counter tiredly.

 

“Yeowch. What’s the issue, dude? Is it really that hard, being an electrician? Or was your friend back there being a problem?” Sam looked to the side to see the janitor from Crawford hall looking at him with a pitying face. “Howdy. You know I never got your names.”

 

“Sam. And my partner? That’s my brother, Dean.” Sam explained.

 

“Well, Sambo, I’d say I’m sorry for the teasing back there, but I’m really not. You looked like you could lighten up.” The janitor smiled, waving to the bartender. “Although now you look like you could use a drink, so allow me to treat you.” He winked, then raised a brow as a question.

 

“Whiskey,” Sam muttered. Sam thought about the events of the past few days. Busty Asian beauties, Dean taking his laptop, the incident with the Impala, this case was getting to him. He was willing to let this guy get him something to drink. “Well, what about you? What do I call you? I’d really rather not keep calling you ‘the janitor’ in my mind.”

 

“Well, it’s not wrong. I mean, when you’re trash, got a trashy job, trash man seems like a good title. But no. My name’s um, hmm.” He made a face. Sam blinked.

 

“Are you thinking about a fake name to give me?”

 

“E-yup. What do you think my name is?” The janitor grinned at him.

 

“This is oddly suspicious.”

 

“Names have power, Sam-a-lamb. How do I know you’re not some occultist who might use my name in a spell?” He pointed out.

 

“Touché. Also, because you’re kind of a dick, how about I call you Richard?” Sam asked. The janitor grinned.

 

“Man, I like you. Richard, it is.” ‘Richard’ leaned on the counter and sat down. Sam glanced down and saw his feet weren’t even touching the ground.

 

_ “Cute.”  _ He thought. He didn’t know a whole lot of men who were more than a couple inches shorter than him. Sure, plenty of people were shorter than him, but this was kind of different. He saw Richard’s feet begin kicking back and forth and glanced up to his eyes. He was drinking from a large pink blended concoction that had an orange slice on the edge. Sam blinked. “What even is that?” He asked. Richard shrugged.

 

“I think they called it a fairy bomb. I don’t know. It’s delicious.” Richard grinned and took another sip. A glass was placed in front of him. Sam took a sip from it and sighed as the burn spread down his throat. He shot a glance over to Richard, who was continuing to sip his drink happily. He had a big smile on his face. 

 

“What are you so happy about?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, Samshine, today’s been a good day. I’m just hoping it’ll be a good night.” He said, biting his lips after licking them. “But that depends on the crowd who shows up tonight.” He gestured around the bar. Sam looked around and saw a group of girls sitting in the corner giggling to themselves, then a few guys playing pool.

 

“Well, there seems to be a decent group of people,” Sam commented. He looked back at Richard, who was inspecting Sam with a narrowed gaze. Sam could practically feel his stare like a physical caress.  _ “Oh lord, how could I have been so blind.” _ Warm hazel eyes met his own and blinked slowly.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Richard hummed and took another absent sip of his drink. Sam felt like he should say something about what was going on. “I’ve got my eyes on someone.” He hummed.

 

“I see.” Sam licked his lips and shuffled. “I um, I haven’t really figured it out yet.” He muttered. “I don’t know if I really want to go with someone tonight,” He took another sip of his drink, feeling the liquid courage pass through his system.  _ “Fuck it.”  _ He thought. “Maybe someone could convince me, though.” He tilted his head slightly. Richard grinned.

 

“I’ve got a dog and my waffles have been voted “best breakfast dish” by several unofficial judges.” Richard shrugged.

 

“A dog, you say?” Sam asked, perking up to the idea immediately. Richard laughed.

 

“Well, if you come with me, you’ll be able to meet him.” He explained. “Plus, the guys don’t complain about how I work with my hands.” He winked. Sam slammed down the last of his drink, feeling the alcohol roar in his system for a moment.

 

“Alright, you got me. Lead the way.”

 

~~

 

“If you keep petting him like that,  I’m going to get jealous.” Sam paused in his petting of Fenrir, Richard’s terrier. “Seriously, I bought you drinks, took you here and made you come so hard you passed out, cooked you breakfast, and  _ this _ is how you repay me?”

 

“I just happen to like Fenrir because unlike  _ some _ people, he gave me his real name.” Sam scoffed. “But I appreciate all those things.” He smiled at Richard, who was drinking a cup of coffee- if it could even be called coffee anymore. He had added so much sugar and cream there was hardly any brown left in the tint of the cup.

 

“My ex-girlfriend. She… She’s an occultist. I gave her my real name before we were together and then I started having weird things happen. Finding myself feeling light-headed, seeing her and then feeling a sudden burst of lust. I just… I’m sensitive about it.” Richard sipped his coffee. Sam hummed, thinking about witches he’d tangled with in the past.

 

“You know, I probably would have given you a fake name before, too. Probably something like ‘Bruno.’” Sam chuckled.

 

“Well, I think Sam suits you. Sam the electrician. Speaking of your job, shouldn’t you be getting back to your brother?” Richard asked, quirking an eyebrow. Sam smirked to himself.

 

“Well, I could. But I think making my brother suffer for a little longer will do him some good. He’s basically my mom he gets so worried about me.” He chuckled. “He’s just gotta work on his separation anxiety.” Sam shrugged and relaxed against the bed. Fenrir settled down beside him and Sam wrapped an arm around him. Richard hummed and sipped his coffee beside him.

 

“I see. Well, I guess he deserves it a little. After all the things that he did to you, anyways.” Sam sent him a look.

 

“Well, if he deserves it because of things he did to me, then what about you? You’re the main reason why I haven’t been able to move my legs. Like, at all.” Sam pointed out. Richard grinned.

 

“I guess it was a little excessive. I shouldn’t expect everyone to be able to keep up with my stamina. I’m pushing forty though. I’m surprised by you, Sammykins.”

 

Sam scoffed. “Whatever,  _ Richard. _ ” Sam smiled softly. Richard rolled over and rubbed his pokey cheek against Sam’s chest. “Ow!” He frowned.

 

“That’s what you friggin get, you ass. Don’t forget who got you out of that mess with your brother.” Sam ducked his head down and planted a kiss on Richard’s forehead.

 

“Right. If I stay in town longer, I’ll be sure to bring you flowers.” Sam huffed sarcastically.

 

“Sunburst Begonias are my favourites. The pink ones or the gold ones. They’re gorgeous.” Richard grinned. Sam laughed.

 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Sam stared down at him. Richard’s eyes were soft, but then he blinked and Sam could have sworn he saw guilt flash in his face.

 

“Yeah. Anyway, you should probably get up.” Richard said. “I’ll get you some ice for your knees if you think that’ll help.” Sam blushed profusely and sighed.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam winced as he pushed himself up, Fenrir abandoning the bed when he sensed Sam move. He trotted into Richard’s living room and Sam puffed out a breath as he made an effort to stand. Richard chuckled at him and followed after Fenrir. He looked to be a little tired himself. Sam silently high fived himself as he sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He immediately regretted leaving the comfortable place, but as he dressed he supposed it wasn’t so bad. Richard came back with two ice packs and made Sam sit down on the edge of the bed, kneeling on the ground putting them on his now jean clad knees. Sam groaned as the cool sensation touched the abused area. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Wouldn’t want you to be aching too bad.” He grinned. Sam grimaced.

“That would certainly lead to an awkward conversation with my brother. Not that all the marks on my neck won’t.” He laughed. Richard had the decency to look guilty… for a second.

 

“What’re you gonna do? Tall, pretty thing like you coming in and seducing me?”

 

“I don’t know. Send me a drink and take off?” Sam suggested.

 

“ _ Boring.” _ Richard scoffed. “I happen to like all the cheesy, lustful staring.” He moved the ice packs to the sides of Sam’s legs and Sam blushed softly. “It seems like only yesterday we were in this same position. Oh, wait. It was.” He winked. Sam scoffed and ran his hand through Richard’s hair.

 

“You do seem to like it down there.” He pointed out.

 

“Eh, I suppose it’s not so bad. But when it comes to you, Sammoose, I don’t even have a choice whether or not I’m ‘down here.’ It’s just a natural thing.” Richard replied, tipping his head back to look at Sam. Sam smiled at him. 

 

“I think my knees are okay now,” Sam said. They really didn’t hurt a whole lot anymore. It was kind of a shock, but he knew that the pain would probably return.

 

“Alright.” Richard stood and Sam stopped him halfway with a brief kiss.

 

“Thanks for uh, all of this.” He blushed softly, standing. Richard nodded.

 

“Sure, Sam. Now get your pretty ass out of here. Your mother’s probably concerned for you.” Richard hummed and stepped back, his eyes filled with a strange sadness. “Take care of yourself now, kiddo.” Sam didn’t even have time to register being pushed outside before the door closed in his face.


End file.
